


Reconnecting

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Ryuji leaves the Phantom Thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Ryuji and Yusuke have their first proper conversation after Ryuji leaves the Phantom Thieves.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriVariable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriVariable/gifts).



> This is a sequel to my fic [Where We Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903594), and I recommend reading it first.
> 
> It was a comment from AriVariable that made me want to write this fic, so, if you're reading this, thanks a lot!
> 
> I’m very attached to the friendship between Ryuji and Yusuke, so I’m glad I could write a better conclusion for them in this universe. I hope you like it!

Just one day after his conversation with his former teammates, Ryuji received a message from Yusuke, asking if they could meet in Shibuya after class on the following day. It didn’t surprise him as much as when Akira and Ann invited him to the Leblanc, but was still enough to make his heart jump as he read those words.

“Is something wrong?” asked Goro, who was lying beside him on his bed.

Instead of answering, Ryuji turned the phone to him, showing him that message.

“Yusuke?” Goro furrowed his brow, probably trying to connect the name to the person. “He’s the one from Kosei, right? Madarame’s former apprentice?”

The mention of that disgusting old man brought a bitter taste to Ryuji’s mouth.

“Yeah.”

Goro looked at him for a while, in silence.

“How do you feel about it?” he asked.

“We were pretty close… Or at least I think we were.” He made a pause, unsure of what to say. “I don’t know… We spent a lot of time together when I was a Phantom Thief. I think I spent more time with him than with Akira, or Ann.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Ryuji went silent, realizing that, more than trying to answer Goro, he was trying to justify to himself why he should meet Yusuke.

“I wanna see him too,” he admitted in a low voice. “Even if it’s only to make sure things are fine between us, y’know?”

“I understand.” Goro reached for his forehead, gently caressing his hairline. “But keep in mind that you don’t have to accept everything they tell you. If he’s unpleasant, or makes you feel uncomfortable, you shouldn’t force yourself to endure it.

Goro’s concern was reassuring, but, after his conversation with Akira, Ann, and Morgana, he felt much less anxious about facing his former teammates. Besides, Yusuke wasn’t the kind of person who would seek him with negative intentions in mind—if he said he wanted to see Ryuji, then that was it.

“I know.”

With a smile on his face, Ryuji turned his body to the side, hugging Goro’s torso and resting his head on his chest.

“You worry so much about me…” he said in a slightly playful tone. “Do you love me _that_ much?”

He felt Goro’s hand on his head, caressing his hair.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“I think you do.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. Am I right?”

Goro didn’t answer, but Ryuji felt his chest move as he laughed quietly, pulling Ryuji closer into a gentle embrace. That response didn’t bother Ryuji, who already knew Goro was better at expressing his feelings with small gestures instead of words. Besides, it wasn’t like he didn’t know the answer already.

“Will you meet him tomorrow?” asked Goro after a while.

Ryuji looked up at him, taking a moment to consider it.

“I think so,” he said.

Goro moved his face closer, placing a kiss on his forehead, keeping his lips softly pressed against it for a few seconds.

“Tell me how it went later, alright?” he asked.

“Alright.”

Neither of them moved for a long while, and part of Ryuji didn’t want to, hoping he could lazily spend the rest of the afternoon like that. Thanks to Goro, he was finally getting used to feeling loved and safe in someone’s arms, and, while he was still embarrassed to admit it aloud, he wanted to have as much of it as he could. Minutes later, Goro moved slightly away, looking at his face with a fond smile.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered.

The sudden compliment made Ryuji giggle.

“You’re bein’ nice?” He narrowed his eyes, forcing a suspicious expression. “Why? Do you want somethin’ from me?”

“Yes.” Goro’s smile widened. “Everything.”

That bold answer made Ryuji laugh.

“‘Course you do…”

Goro leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek before kissing his lips.

* * *

Despite being much calmer than the last time, Ryuji still felt anxious. He waited in Shibuya after class for a few minutes before the familiar figure in the Kosei uniform approached him.

“Forgive me for the wait,” said Yusuke. “The train arrived later than usual.”

Ryuji dismissed it with a brief gesture.

“That’s fine, I just got here.”

Yusuke nodded. A few seconds of silence followed his response, only making Ryuji more nervous than before.

“Shall we go?” asked Yusuke.

Ryuji agreed. They didn’t talk much on their way to the beef bowl restaurant either, and that slightly awkward situation reminded Ryuji of the first few times they spent the afternoon together. It had been difficult for him to talk to Yusuke back then, but hearing about how people in his school usually avoided him was enough to make him want to try anyway. His efforts paid up as he got more used to Yusuke’s personality—so different from his own—and, as a result, Yusuke seemed more at ease by his side. It didn’t take long for Yusuke to invite Ryuji to accompany him to the places he wanted to visit, in his endless search for inspiration.

Those thoughts made Ryuji’s chest tighten. Back then, he was sure he and Yusuke had grown pretty close. Yet, after leaving the Phantom Thieves, it had been impossible not to notice how he was always the one following him wherever he wanted to go. When Ryuji was the one inviting him, unless it was to eat something, Yusuke rarely had the time for it. He didn’t want to let that small, bitter feeling grow into something worse like resentment, so he pushed those thoughts away for the moment, focusing on ordering his food.

“I’ll be the one paying for it today,” said Yusuke.

Ryuji stared at him, slightly surprised.

“Do you have enough money for that?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?” insisted Ryuji. “And for the rest of the week?”

His concern made Yusuke show a tiny, amused smile.

“I assure you that I do,” he said.

“Well… Okay, then.”

Ryuji moved his gaze away from him, taking a brief look around before their food arrived.

“It’s been a long time since we last came here together…” he commented.

“Indeed.”

They stayed silent for a long while. Ryuji felt that he should say something, but wasn’t sure what.

“Yusu—”

“I owe you an apology,” said Yusuke in a low voice. “That day, months ago… I felt that we were being unfair to you, and still, I didn’t say anything. I thought I should trust the judgment of those older than me, even if I personally disagreed. I regretted my choice as soon as you left.”

His memories of that day were slightly fuzzy, thanks to how anxious he had been, but he remembered that, from the entire group, Yusuke had been the only one to seem more confused than angry at his decision. He hadn’t thought about it until that moment, though… If anything, he made an effort to erase that day from his mind.

“It’s fine.” He briefly waved his hand as he spoke. “I didn’t help, either… I should’ve explained why I was leavin’.”

“No, I should have been the one to ask you,” insisted Yusuke. “I knew something was wrong, and chose to stay silent… It was my mistake, and no one else’s.” He made a brief pause. “I considered calling you after I went back to the dormitory, but I was certain that you wouldn’t answer.”

Ryuji lowered his eyes, a heavy feeling taking his chest.

“Maybe I really wouldn’t…” he admitted. “My head was a mess that day.”

“I can imagine.” Yusuke lowered his eyes to his own bowl, staying quiet for a moment. “My apologies.”

His words were nothing but honest. Even if he wanted to, Ryuji wouldn’t be able to be angry at him after that—and he definitely didn’t want it.

“It’s okay, Yusu,” he said. “Anyway, I needed some time to think… Y’know, away from you all.”

“I see.”

Yusuke still seemed uncertain. After a moment of hesitation, Ryuji raised his hand, lightly tapping Yusuke’s shoulder.

“But I’m glad we’re talkin’ now.” He opened a friendly smile. “I kinda missed our time together.”

“Yes,” agreed Yusuke. “Thank you for agreeing to meet me.”

“C’mon, don’t get all polite on me.”

“Very well.”

Ryuji’s casual attitude seemed to make Yusuke relax, and, little by little, the awkwardness between them started to fade. They chatted casually for a while longer— _did you finish that big project you were working on? Almost, Akira helped me find a new theme for it. That’s great!—_ and Ryuji’s bowl was almost empty when Yusuke finally touched that subject.

“Are you still going to the Metaverse?”

That question was enough to make Ryuji tense up again.

“Why?”

Yusuke didn’t answer immediately, taking a moment to think. Ryuji tried to come up with excuses for his inevitable questions, but his brain refused to cooperate.

“What happened to that man who sued Akira…” said Yusuke. “You were the one responsible for it, were you not?”

He tried to hold back a bitter smile. _Shido again…_

“You think so too?” he asked.

Yusuke nodded.

“I knew it as soon as Akira gave me the news,” he said. “What other reason would such a despicable man have to admit to his crimes so suddenly? And who else would be responsible for that, if not the Phantom Thieves?” He showed a discreet smile. “We all knew it could only have been you.”

“Oh.”

There was nothing else he could say after hearing those words. Maybe because of how things went with the others, but Ryuji was expecting questions, not a declaration like that. He thought that his and Goro’s actions would go unnoticed by his former group, but… Hearing Yusuke put it like that made him realize how easy it was to come to the right conclusion. He knew he shouldn’t feel embarrassed by such a thing: he was simply doing things his own way, just like the Phantom Thieves themselves. Still, he had this persistent feeling that, by changing hearts behind their backs, he was doing something wrong.

“Sorry,” he murmured.

Yusuke looked at him, seeming confused by that sudden apology.

“What for?”

Ryuji opened his mouth, but couldn’t find an answer. Goro had already talked to him about his habit of instinctively apologizing whenever someone around him seemed upset, even when he wasn’t sure if it was his fault. He took some time to try to understand his own feelings before answering.

“I ain’t sure.” He lowered his head, slightly embarrassed. “Just felt like I should apologize.”

He risked a glance at Yusuke, who simply nodded in understanding. Moments like those reminded him that Yusuke had been through situations similar to the ones of his own childhood in the hands of Madarame, and that, while the way they were affected by their parent figures was different, the consequences were still there. If anyone other than Goro could understand those apparently weird habits and anxieties, it was probably him.

“There is no reason to apologize, I assure you.” Yusuke made a pause, a slight smile taking his lips. “To be honest, I was relieved to know you did it. You were so passionate about fighting those corrupt people… Without a doubt, the most passionate of us all. I couldn’t imagine you giving up on it.”

It was a little strange to hear someone talk about his past enthusiasm about being a Phantom Thief in a positive way. As silly as it could be, it made him happy.

“Yeah… Guess so.”

“But don’t worry,” proceeded Yusuke. “I won’t question you any further on this subject. I simply want you to know that, if you ever find yourself in a difficult situation, you can count on my support.”

“That’s good to know.”

“It’s the least I can do, as your friend.”

Hearing that was enough to make Ryuji’s chest feel warm. As much as the Phantom Thieve’s words and actions had hurt him in the past, at that moment he wanted nothing but to reconnect with Yusuke. Even if they weren’t in the same group, he still wanted them to be friends.

“Ah, that’s right…” said Ryuji. “I’m with someone now. Maybe we could go out one of these days, y’know… The three of us?”

Yusuke blinked, surprised.

“Are you in a relationship?” he asked. “I didn’t know about it.”

“Yeah, it happened after I left.”

“I see.” Yusuke’s surprised expression soon gave place to a smile. “That’s good news. What kind of person are they?”

“Lemme see…” Ryuji thought for a second. “Definitely the smart type. Pretty handsome too… But he can act really cute without realizing it. And he’s very kind and caring, even if he tries to hide it sometimes.”

He knew he was sounding like a fool in love, but he didn’t mind it. Yusuke’s expression softened as he talked.

“You speak fondly of him,” he said.

“Yeah.” Ryuji smiled to himself. “He’s really important to me.”

“He sounds like a pleasant person. I would be happy to meet him someday.”

Ryuji stayed silent for a moment, wondering how he should proceed.

“Actually,” he said, slightly hesitant, “I think you saw him before.”

“Have I?”

Ryuji nodded, reaching for his phone.

“Just a sec… Here”

He showed Yusuke a photo of the two of them, when they were on a date in a tea shop. Yusuke widened his eyes, surprised.

“Isn’t he that detective prodigy who was investigating us?” he asked.

“Former detective,” corrected Ryuji. “He left his old job. Now he’s just a student, like us.”

Yusuke didn’t say anything for a while, as if needing a moment to comprehend the situation.

“Well, that was an unexpected turn of events,” he said. “Still, a former detective and a former Phantom Thief…” His surprise soon gave place to curiosity. “I can’t deny that’s quite an interesting tale.”

“Right?”

Ryuji felt his grin widening at that description. Yusuke faced him, a glint of interest in his eyes.

“I believe that spending time with you will prove to be an inspiring activity.”

As predictable as that reaction could be, it still made Ryuji raise his eyebrow at him.

“Are you really gonna use us for your art?” he asked.

“Why, of course!”

“You’re unbelievable…”

Despite his words, he laughed at that enthusiasm. Besides, Yusuke had accepted his invitation… As trivial as that could seem, it still meant a lot for Ryuji. With a silly smile on his face, he reached for his wallet, but before he could pay for the food, Yusuke gave him a light slap on his hand.

“I told you, I will pay for it today,” he said.

“Ah, my bad… Force of the habit, I guess.”

They left the restaurant, slowly making their way to the train station. Compared to when they arrived, they were both more relaxed, and the conversation flowed more naturally. Ryuji accompanied Yusuke to his platform, waiting with him until his train arrived.

“I’ll let you know when is a good day for us,” he said.

“Please do.”

Yusuke embarked on the train, and Ryuji waved at him.

“Seeya, Yusu!” He showed him a wide smile. “Take care on your way back.”

“You too.”

Yusuke waved back as the doors closed. He didn’t expect to feel so at peace after his conversation with Yusuke, but it was enough to brighten his entire day—maybe week… probably his entire month.

He couldn’t wait to tell Goro when he got back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe Yusuke never meant to treat Ryuji badly, and that he'll make an effort to be a good friend from then on. Probably appearing out of nowhere in Ryuji's home, like...  
> R: Yusu? Why are you here? Did somethin' happen?  
> Y: No. I simply wanted to spend the afternoon with you.  
> Ryuji probably cried as he told this to Goro later... Goro is really happy for him.
> 
> Unrelated to the subject, but when I was going to revise this fic yesterday, I realized it had disappeared from my Google Drive. I searched my entire computer for it, and was almost crying when I finally realized I wrote it on my personal Drive account instead of my "Lyria" one by mistake… Don’t be an idiot like me. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
